


Sharing is Caring

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Sharing is caring. Now give me your fries.”





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautiful_Travesty21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Travesty21/gifts).



Stiles laughed, throwing his head back at the ridiculous face Boyd made. It didn’t seem to matter to him how much time they spent as a part of the ‘popular’ crowd, he never got over his habit of teasing them. Sitting with them everyday at lunch hadn’t even discouraged him, if anything, had upped the amount of sarcastic remarks he made about them.

Stiles was a little surprised that none of the others had noticed—though it could be because Stiles was the only one Boyd ever spoke to. Well, he spoke to Erica and Isaac, sometimes, but Stiles knew he would never speak to any of the popular kids. Not after the way they had all been treated for so many years.

It was cool that Scott had grown out of his asthma and made first line, even cooler when he became co-captain and started dating Allison. It didn't really affect Stiles all that much, asides from Scott cutting down on their time together—which just meant more time that Stiles got to spend with Boyd.

But now they  _ all _ sit at the same table, and Stiles wasn’t even if it still was the popular table, since Stiles didn’t really move up in social standing, but he’s there with Boyd, next to Scott, everyday. Stiles stole a fry from Boyd’s tray once he’d stopped laughing, sending Boyd a soft smile as he chewed.

“Have you ever considered just buying your own lunch, Stilinski?” Jackson said from the other end of the table, and Stiles eternally groaned, though he giggled when Boyd pulled another face.

“Sharing is caring, Jackass,” Stiles said, snagging another fry of Boyd’s plate with a grin.

It had Stiles remembering his and Boyd’s first date, an entire fucking two years ago. They had both been so nervous, so young, Stiles talking more than he ever had before and Boyd talking even  _ less _ . Stiles had sped through his dinner, shoving his face with food in hopes that he would stop babbling. It didn’t really work, but he had quickly found himself without any food left, while Boyd still had almost a full plate.

Stiles had tried not to, but for awhile he had a little obsession with curly fries, and he couldn’t quite get himself to stop staring longingly at the fries Boyd still had left. Once Boyd had finished his burger, his fries all but untouched, he had pushed his plate to the middle of the table. He had offered half to Stiles with shrug and a soft  _ ‘sharing is caring’ _ , and Stiles had fallen in love (not literally, but he did, over the next few months).

Now, whenever he steals fries from Boyd, he thinks back to their first date, and all the dates they’ve had since then, and it always makes him smile, his heart feeling bright and full. He bumps his shoulder against Boyd, sees the same, soft look that he’s become familiar with over the years and laughs again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/173110137649/lavenderlotions-400-follower-fic-giveaway), if you're interested


End file.
